


Art post for: The Nobleman and the Sword by Winterwolke

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: Every noble gets to choose their Sword. They use them to fight, empowered by their very own magic. Jared lost his Sword. He couldn't control his magic and accidentally killed his trusted one. He lives a reclusive life in a secluded keep, far away form the arduous intrigues the other nobles play to gain power and wealth. He has sworn to never pick a Sword again, no matter how direly his kingdom might need him.But there is a prophecy, and Jared doesn't know yet that prophecies sometimes come true.





	Art post for: The Nobleman and the Sword by Winterwolke

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Winterwolke, who indulged my love for all things medieval with her story, and gave me the chance to put Jared and Jensen into awesome clothes and armors! It was so much fun working with you!
> 
> And of course, thank you, BigBang mods - your challenges are a highlight of my year!
> 
> Link to Masterpost:  
> https://winterwolke.livejournal.com/4743.html
> 
> Link on AO3:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756717/chapters/46764487


End file.
